


Return to Frontierland

by Gort



Series: Spell-verse [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Babies, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:24:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9110446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gort/pseuds/Gort
Summary: Willow makes a last ditch effort to show Buffy how terrible dating Spike could be. It backfires rather spectacularly. Featuring: Frontierland Buffy and Spike and some new, smaller problems.Beta'd by the lovely Flowerofthewolf.Takes place a few days after the end of Frontierland. The timeline has been slightly fiddled with, so Joyce isn’t dead yet.Disclaimer: Not mine.





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunalso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunalso/gifts).



> Happy Birthday to my wonderful beta Sunalso! *throws confetti* Here’s wishing you a fantastic year! Without you all my fic would be languishing in a dark corner of my brain and I’d have no one to write absolutely ridiculous stories with. This was both a request and an absolute pleasure to write. Thanks for being you!
> 
> Be forewarned readers: 9/10 dentists recommend you avoid this entirely for the sake of your dental hygiene. The fluff is so fluffy it’s practically its own character. 
> 
> P.S. Rating's gone up a bit, in case you missed that.

“Hello?”

Buffy was startled to hear Willow’s voice somewhere up in the main room of the crypt. She sat up, clutching the sheet to her chest even as Spike grumbled something rude about her friends and tucked his head against her bare hip. His arm was slung across her lap and Buffy took a moment to slide her hand through his messy hair before untangling herself from the sheets and trying to find something resembling clothes.

Her friends might grudgingly accept her burgeoning relationship with Spike for the moment, but she was pretty sure there would be a freakout of epic proportions if they knew just how quickly it’d progressed. Really though, it wasn’t as if she and Spike weren’t doing anything they hadn’t already done back in that other world. Well, except the sex was a little more acrobatic and Spike was slightly fangier, but other than that, things were pretty much the same.

“Buffy? Oh!” Willow gasped and pulled her head back from where she’d been peering down into the lower level.

Buffy sighed and glanced at Spike, who was sprawled across the sheets completely nude. He huffed and pulled a pillow over his head. His butt was so pale it almost glowed. Buffy gave it a fond pat before picking up his discarded t-shirt, pulling it on over her head, and heading up to face the firing squad.

She found Willow sitting uncomfortably in Spike’s favorite and only chair, her hands tucked between her knees. “Hey,” Buffy gave her friend a small smile.

Willow blinked at Buffy’s attire and then at her in bewilderment. “Dawn said you’d be here but I didn’t…this is a bad idea, Buffy. It’s only been like four days! ”

“Feels longer. And your spell said this was how it was supposed to be.” Buffy shrugged and opened the fridge, pulling out a diet coke. “Want one?”

Willow shook her head, her lips pursed. “I don’t think I did it right.”

Buffy paused and turned to her friend. “The spell?” Her heart started to race. Willow had to be mistaken. If the spell hadn’t been done right, that meant Buffy was wrong about Spike, and if she was wrong about Spike...she couldn’t bear to lose him again.

Willow nodded slowly and Buffy’s knees trembled and threatened to give out. Her fingers tightened around the unopened can in her hand and one side cracked, dribbling soda onto the dusty floor. “Buffy?” Willow asked in concern. “Here, come sit down.”

Buffy managed to make it to the chair before she collapsed, her breath coming in short gasps. “What do you mean you didn’t do it right?”

Willow gazed at her sympathetically. “Well, Tara and I tried it last night and…it went badly.”

“What?” Buffy stared up at her friend, bewildered.

“It was…terrible things happened,” Willow said, her voice trembling. “Things I’d never…it was all wrong. I must not have gotten the spell right. We worked on it all night though, and I think I’ve got it now.”

The crushed can of soda slipped from Buffy’s nerveless fingers. Her heart was beating too fast and it was hard to breathe. “That’s…but it has to be true.” Her voice cracked halfway through her sentence.

“Kitten?” Spike’s head popped up from the lower level, his face a mask of concern. “What’s wrong?” He glared at Willow as he climbed up. He was dressed only in his jeans, his feet and chest bare.

Buffy felt a surge of affection roll through her. She stared at his worried expression, taking in the messy curls sticking up from the crown of his head and the smooth expanse of his pale torso. It might be the last she’d see of him, if what Willow was saying was true. A tear slipped down her cheek. “It’s…” She couldn’t say it out loud.

Spike was across the room before she could blink, kneeling at her side and wiping the moisture off her cheek with his thumb. “Out of handkerchiefs, pet, sorry.”

She tried to smile at him, clutching the hand he’d rested on her bare knee. “Willow says…” She closed her eyes and opened them again, glancing at her friend. Willow nodded solemnly. “Maybe it wasn’t right, the spell.” Her voice was shaking.

Spike’s fingers tightened around her knee. “Bollocks to that.” he growled.

Willow frowned. “Hey, it’s not like I did it on purpose.”

“No?” the vampire sneered at her. “Seems to me that’s exactly what happened.”

Buffy’s mind was reeling. She didn’t think she was strong enough to give him up twice, not after all they’d gone through to get here. Maybe they had a crypt instead of a ranchhouse with a perfect front porch, and her friends were more into witchcraft than cooking, but at least she’d still found her William.

“Hey!” Willow objected. “I just came here to talk to Buffy, okay? This isn’t about you.”

“Of course it’s about me!” Spike yelled. “Can’t have a vampire near your precious Slayer, can you? Not one without a bloody soul! Fat lot of good that did before, didn’t it?”

Buffy let out a choked sob. She would give anything to be back in that small town right now, where her friends had been able to see the good in Spike and she’d been so happy.

“Stop being such a jerk, you’re upsetting her!” Willow exclaimed.

“Me?” Spike asked incredulously. “I’m not the one trying to ruin…”

“That’s it!” Willow blurted. Her hand came up in front of her and her brow furrowed in concentration. “I’m sorry, Buffy. _Alucinatio Mentis_!”

Buffy opened her mouth to ask Willow if she was seriously going to do that again, but everything went black instead.

***

“Get _out_!”

Buffy rolled her eyes at Dawn’s yell, settling back into the rocking chair she’d claimed. Their guests should be arriving soon, which was why Dawn was so anxious. Although lord knew Xander would eat cattle feed if it was put in front of him, and Willow and Tara were both more than happy to try any and all of Dawn’s creations.

She turned toward the door when she heard footsteps. “You know how she gets when you interfere with supper,” she chided.

Spike grinned at her from the doorway, half a sweet roll in his hand. He waved it at Buffy. “I think she’s experimenting again.”

“Wonderful. Please tell me she at least didn’t use all the cinnamon this time. You know how hard that is to get.”

Spike popped the rest of the roll in his mouth and shrugged before reaching out a hand to help her up, leading her over to the railing. “No idea, love, she was throwing things at me, not chit-chatting about recipes.” He pulled her back to lean against his chest and rested his chin on her shoulder as they both waited for their friends to arrive. “How are my two favorite people?”

Buffy covered his hands with her own where they rested against the bulge of her belly. It wasn’t quite big enough to get in the way yet, but it wouldn’t be long before she’d have to ask for Spike’s help with her stockings. Which always rather delayed the process of dressing. She sighed. “I’m exhausted. I think this one takes after you.”

Spike kissed the juncture of her neck and shoulder. “Did I tell you how beautiful you look today?”

“No.” She pouted slightly.

Spike smiled against her skin. “Oh, kitten, believe me. I’ve never seen anyone look lovelier.” He nuzzled her neck and slid his hands down her arms, turning her so she faced him. He sighed happily, his hand against her swelling stomach, and bent to kiss the tops of her breasts where they peeked out from under her dress.

“William!”

He shushed her, lifting his head to capture her lips in a kiss. “No one here but us, love.”

“The others will be here any…” Buffy’s voice trailed off as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close as his lips worked their magic on hers. She would never tire of kissing him. He was unlike anyone she’d ever known. The sun was glinting through the trees as it set, lighting up the front of their home.

“Gorgeous, you are,” he rumbled in her ear, his hands traveling down her curves to rest on her backside.

Buffy melted against him just as the sound of jangling traces reached her ears. She smacked his hands away from her bottom. “Behave,” she said, trying to sound stern.

Spike smirked at her and obediently moved his hands up to rest more respectably at her waist. “Yes, my love.”

“And be nice to Aaron, for goodness sake. I’m surprised he agreed to come back after the last time.”

Spike snorted. “So am I,” he muttered under his breath.

Buffy patted one of his hands. “Dawn’s sweet on him, and he’s a nice boy,” she admonished. “Better than most of those Madison hellions, at any rate.”

“She’s too young to be courting,” Spike grumbled.

“Dawn’s nearly twenty,” Buffy said fondly. “She can handle herself.” Spike heaved a sigh just as a loud wail reached their ears from inside the house and the horse and cart came into view.

“Buffy!” Dawn yelled. “I’m elbows deep in dessert!”

“You greet our guests.” Buffy lifted up on her tiptoes and kissed Spike’s nose. “Politely,” she added pointedly. Spike rolled his eyes but nodded as she made her way back into the house.

The wailing had subsided into tiny, gulping sobs by the time Buffy made it to her youngest daughter’s side. “Hush now, darling,” Buffy crooned, picking up Charlotte from the couch in the parlor where she’d fallen asleep. “Your aunties are just arriving, isn’t that nice?” Her littlest buried her head against Buffy’s neck and sniffled miserably, as though she hadn’t spent nearly the entire day being waited on hand and foot by her doting father. Buffy sighed. “And Daddy’s on the porch waiting for them,” she added.

“Da?” Charlotte picked up her head, her blue eyes bright. She was the spitting image of Dawn, according to the few images Buffy had managed to save before she and her sister had struck out west. Charlotte was all smiles now, wiggling until Buffy put her down. She haughtily presented her tiny feet for Buffy to put on her shoes before running towards the front door, screaming for her da.

Buffy smiled as she heard Spike greet their daughter and Charlotte’s squeal as he most likely tossed her in the air. Spike might grumble about how expensive it was to keep all the women in the house in shoes and dresses, but Buffy knew he loved every minute of it. She was fairly certain he disliked Aaron mostly because he was loathe to lose Dawn. Buffy didn’t know what she’d done to be so fortunate. Every morning when she woke up she thanked her lucky stars for the man lying next to her. And then she often thanked him directly, too. Which probably explained her current condition.

Buffy went into the kitchen and found Dawn standing behind the counter with a look of extreme concentration on her face. “Dough,” Dawn said, holding out her hand. Abigail placed a long strip of dough in Dawn’s hand, her little face serious. Belinda was standing at Dawn’s other elbow, clutching a bowl of blackberries like it was the most important thing she’d ever done on this earth.

Buffy brushed a hand against her burgeoning belly. If this one was half as sweet as her first set of daughters she’d count herself the luckiest mama in town. “What are you three making in here?”

Belinda looked up solemnly. “Backburry cobber, a’ course, mama.”

“Of course,” Buffy agreed, suppressing a smile. “How could I have missed that?”

Dawn frowned at the cobbler and wiped a hand across her face, leaving a streak of flour behind. “There,” she said in satisfaction. “Perfect.” Abigail and Belinda both nodded in unison. Dawn looked up at Buffy, her expression slightly nervous. “Do you think he’ll like it?”

Buffy refrained from rolling her eyes. Ever since Aaron had come back from the city Dawn had been wooing him with increasingly elaborate food. Buffy didn’t have the heart to tell her sister that a boy his age would eat anything that wasn’t nailed down. After all, she and Spike often got to finish off the less-than-perfect trial runs, and the less time Buffy spent in the kitchen, the better for all of them. Maybe that was the real reason Spike was always trying to run off Dawn’s potential suitors. “He’ll love it,” Buffy assured her sister.

The beaming smile Dawn gave her made Buffy realize this might be more serious than she’d thought. Dawn had never had the longest attention span when it came to boys, but this was the—Buffy counted silently for a moment—fourth time Aaron had been to the house for supper. Either the boy was starving to death (unlikely, in Amy’s house) or he and Dawn really were thinking of courting.

Buffy sighed quietly. Spike was going to pout like their four-year-old twins when he figured that out. She slid a hand over her softly rounded belly again. Adding another baby to their already chaotic household was going to be much harder without her sister’s help, but she’d be damned before she held Dawn back from having the life Buffy had fought so hard to give her.

“You’d better get upstairs quick to fix your hair before Aaron comes in,” Buffy said with a smile. “They came up the drive a short while ago.”

Dawn’s hands flew to her hair, leaving more white streaks as her expression turned panicky. “They’re here? Why didn’t you tell me?” She nearly ran from the room and Buffy heard her thundering up the back stairs.

Abigail and Belinda were placing blackberries on top of the cobbler, filling in the places the dough didn’t cover. Abigail’s tongue was caught between her teeth and her brow was furrowed in concentration. The fuzzy blonde curls on her head were sticking up every which way while her sister’s were still carefully pinned. They looked so much like their father. Abigail seemed to be taking after him in other respects as well, if her keen interest in William’s study was any indication. Buffy hadn’t seen so many books in one place since she’d left Philadelphia. And she’d never seen her husband happier than the day all of his steamer trunks had arrived from England. The men who’d transported them had been slightly less thrilled.

“It looks beautiful,” Buffy praised as her daughters put the finishing touches on Dawn’s cobbler. She took a moment to try and tame the mop on Abigail’s head, deftly pulling a pin out of her own hair and secured a few of her daughter’s curls while the little girl was otherwise occupied. Belinda had finished haphazardly scattering her blackberries while Abigail was only halfway through hers. She lined up a blackberry precisely as Belinda tried to sneak a few berries out of her sister’s hand.

“Mama!” Abigail immediately protested.

Buffy shot an amused glance at the doorway where Tara had just appeared, carrying something that smelled amazing. “Why don’t you greet your Auntie Tara?” she suggested to Belinda.

Belinda immediately jumped down from the kitchen chair she’d been using as a stepstool and went flying across the room, screeching a hello at the top of her lungs. Tara caught her with a practiced arm, scooping her up on one hip and balancing her basket on the other. “Should we go see what the others are up to?” Tara asked the little girl. She placed the basket on the counter and smiled at Buffy.

“Me too!” Abigail piped up, finally finishing her masterpiece. Every one of her blackberries was perfectly centered.

Tara led the two little girls from the room as they chattered away, telling her all about their day. Buffy plucked one of the blackberries off the cobbler and popped it in her mouth, starting guiltily when she heard footsteps behind her.

Hands slipped around her waist from behind and she relaxed again, leaning against Spike’s chest as he kissed her temple. “Aren’t you supposed to be hosting our guests?” Buffy asked in amusement.

“I missed you,” he pouted.

Buffy let out a laugh. “You’re just trying to sneak a bite of whatever Tara brought in.” She turned to face him, his hands settling on her waist as he grinned at her. She lifted up on her tiptoes and brushed a kiss over his lips. “Want to peek before the children get into it?”

Spike’s hands began to drift downward and he leaned in for another, lingering kiss. Buffy hummed happily against his mouth and twined her arms around his neck, losing herself in the feel of him pressed against her. It felt like they’d been made to fit together like pieces of a puzzle.

Tiny footsteps pounded in their direction. “Da!” Charlotte shrieked. “Da!”

Buffy reluctantly pulled back from Spike. “Your daughter is very demanding.”

“Takes after her mother,” Spike said with a grin, giving her behind a soft pat before raising his voice. “In the kitchen, Lottie!”

Charlotte came caroming through the door a moment later, her hair ribbons undone and flying behind her. Her face was the picture of distress. “Bad!”

Spike scooped up their youngest and cradled her against his chest, leaning down so he was nose to nose with her. “What’s this? Is someone being terribly rude to my favorite Lottie?”  

“Abby,” Charlotte announced imperiously.

Buffy sighed. “Lottie, she’s not…”

Spike winked at Buffy and smiled at Charlotte before tossing her up in the air and catching her, startling their daughter out of her snit and causing her to break into giggles. He slung her over one shoulder so she was mostly upside down, making her laugh even harder as her tiny feet kicked in mid-air.

Buffy gave him a look of fond exasperation. “You’ll spoil her.”

Spike caught her about the waist with his free hand and drew her in for another quick kiss. “I hope so,” he murmured. “Going to spoil all my girls.” His hand snuck around to her front, his fingers brushing along the undercurve of her breasts and making her shiver before landing on her belly. He settled his palm against the bump there. “Love you, kitten.”

“And I love you,” she replied, unable to stop her smile. “But you’ve still left our guests unattended.”

“Where’s Dawn?” Spike looked around frowning. “She can manage it.”

Buffy linked her fingers through his and shook her head in exasperation. “Come along, Mr. Pratt.”

“Yes, Mrs. Pratt,” Spike replied teasingly, following her towards the parlor with Charlotte still slung over one shoulder.

“Buffy!” Willow exclaimed as they entered. Xander and Aaron politely greeted her and Buffy gave Spike’s hand a final squeeze before steering him in their direction while she sat down next to Willow and Tara on the sofa. “How are you feeling?” Willow eyed her growing belly.

“Exhausted,” Buffy sighed, “but well, otherwise. The worst is over, I hope.”

Willow glanced at her belly again, her expression melancholy. “It’s worth it in the end, though.”

Belinda ran by just then, laughing loudly, with a tiny brown hat in her hands. Buffy lifted an eyebrow at Willow.

“Mama!” A distressed little boy appeared at Willow’s side, his hair as colorful as his mother’s. “Bela took my hat!”

“It’s fine, Arthur,” Willow replied, glancing at Buffy in amusement. “You shouldn’t wear it inside, anyways.”

“She’ll give it back,” Buffy promised, looking around for her daughters. Abigail usually kept her other half out of trouble but she was perched on her daddy’s knee and listening intently to whatever the men were discussing in the corner. Aaron looking only slightly queasy, so Spike’s interrogation was likely milder than it had been the last time the boy had visited. Xander grimaced slightly and repositioned his bad leg.

“How’s Xander?” Buffy asked quietly.

Willow glanced over towards her husband. “Oh, fine, considering. The new apprentice is a wonder, although I can’t tell if he’s happy about it or concerned the boy won’t need him for very long.”

“But it’s his forge,” Buffy said, perplexed.  

“I’ve told him that,” Willow sighed. “And he’s really getting around much better now.”

Buffy nodded. It had been more than a year since Xander’s accident, and from what she understood it was a miracle he was walking at all. A spooked horse and a heavy wagon frame had nearly crushed him, but Willow claimed he was just too stubborn to die. They’d all moved into Tara’s house so that Willow could teach while Xander recovered and the arrangement seemed to suit everyone just fine.

Arthur came back and hovered by the arm of the sofa, looking worriedly around the room. Buffy was about to reassure the little boy about his hat when Charlotte marched up and threw herself dramatically across Buffy’s lap. “Mama,” she said tearfully, her voice muffled. Her little hand came up and tugged at her hair ribbons.

Buffy tied her daughter’s ribbons for the hundredth time that day as Tara and Willow hid smiles behind their hands. Arthur crept closer, apparently curious, and Charlotte spotted him before he could hide again. She pushed herself off Buffy’s lap onto her own two feet and frowned at Willow and Xander’s son. Arthur had a year and several inches on her, but Buffy suspected that didn’t matter in the slightest to Charlotte. The little girl looked Arthur over critically before grabbing one of his sleeves and dragging him towards the parlor door. “Tea,” she announced. Arthur, uncharacteristically, didn’t even look back at his mother.

Tara finally let out the laugh she’d been struggling to contain. “Well, you’ve certainly got your hands full.”

Buffy let out a laugh of her own. “Thank goodness for Dawn.”

Her sister appeared a moment later with Belinda hanging off one of her hands. Buffy didn’t miss the way Dawn’s eyes lit up when she spotted Aaron, nor the way the Madison boy almost fell out of his chair trying to rise as she approached. Xander gave a wave and Spike looked mildly disgruntled but quickly rearranged his face into a charming smile at Buffy’s warning glare.     

“Miss Dawn,” Aaron said nervously. He darted a glance at Spike and relaxed a little. “You look lovely tonight,” he added boldly.

Dawn blushed, which was rare enough that even Spike seemed to notice, his eyes narrowing. “Thank you,” Dawn replied a trifle breathlessly. Buffy made a mental note to check and see what kind of wedding trousseau she could muster up for her sister.

Tara stood up and lifted an eyebrow at Buffy, who smiled back. Willow stood at well. “We’ll just get the supper things ready,” Buffy said innocently. Dawn didn’t seem to notice. “Spike, darling, have you shown Xander your plans for the new bunkhouse?”

Xander lit up and Spike shot Buffy a suspicious look as Willow’s husband struggled out of his chair and started asking enthusiastic questions about Spike’s new building project without pausing to listen for answers. Buffy ushered Belinda and Abigail out with the rest of them, leaving Dawn and Aaron behind. It wouldn’t hurt for them to be alone for a few minutes, despite what Spike thought.

The twins headed towards the back of the house in search of their missing sister and Arthur, and everything was peaceful for a moment as Buffy leaned against the counter and watched Tara bustle around the kitchen. It nearly made Buffy nostalgic, but there was nothing in this world or the next that could convince her to trade in the happiness she’d found with William.

“How are you, Tara?” Buffy asked. “Still spurning poor Mr. Levinson’s advances?”

Tara flushed, her pale skin turning the color of a robin’s breast. “She is,” Willow confirmed, giggling. “The poor man is pining away for her.”

Tara gently smacked Willow’s arm, uncovering something that Dawn had left on the counter. “He is not,” she chided. “Check on the roast, and Buffy, find me something for these rolls?”

Buffy obediently went to hunt up a serving dish. “Well, if you find yourself getting lonely I’ve got a few daughters to lend out.”

“Do you think you’ll have another girl?” Willow asked.

“Spike thinks so,” Buffy said thoughtfully, glancing down at her belly.

“Maybe it’ll be a boy and he’ll be content with that.”

“I don’t think he’ll be content with anything less than a dozen more, boys or girls,” Buffy laughed.

“He’s very good with them.” Tara smiled. “Although it still seems like you’ve hardy been here long enough to have so many.”

Buffy blushed and pulled down a large bowl from the cupboard by the sink. “He’s thinking of hiring someone to help full time with the cattle,” she said, changing the subject. “Some distant cousin of his apparently wrote and asked if Spike might have some work.”

“Hence the bunkhouse?” The twinkle in Tara’s eye said she’d noticed Buffy’s deflection, but would stop her teasing for the moment.

Willow pulled a large pan from the oven and plunked it on top with a happy exclamation. “I think Dawn may have followed your directions for once, Tara. It smells divine.” She grinned at Buffy. “Aaron’s a good influence on her.”

“Buffy,” Tara said thoughtfully. “Have you considered help for yourself?”

Buffy furrowed her brow. “What do you mean?”

Tara shook out a clean towel and lined the bowl Buffy handed her before starting to pile fresh rolls in it. “I’ve had a new boarder recently. She’s taken a job with Mr. Giles.” Tara smiled at Buffy. “You know how big his heart is, but I don’t think it’s working out like she hoped. She’s a little too timid for the saloon.”

Willow found the big platter Dawn had set out for the roast and placed it at Tara’s elbow. “Oh, that would be perfect for Winifred! She’s so good with Arthur.”

“What would?” Buffy asked, bewildered.

“She can come work for you,” Tara said cheerfully.

“For me?” Buffy blinked at her friend. “Oh, no, I don’t need-”

Abigail and Belinda chose that moment to come tearing through the kitchen, hollering at the top of their lungs and waving Arthur’s hat. Charlotte followed closely behind them, moving as fast as her little legs would allow, her expression furious. Arthur was trailing Charlotte, but he seemed much more concerned with watching after her than the fate of his poor hat. The children disappeared as quickly as they’d come in.

Buffy took a deep, calming breath and laid her hand over her belly. “I’ll speak to Spike about it.”

“Wonderful!” Tara beamed at her and deftly transferred the roast to the waiting platter. “Let’s get supper on the table.”


	2. Part 2

Supper was, as usual, a noisy, rambunctious affair. The children were old enough to join them but too young to sit still for long, and they slowed down just long enough to eat before starting up another game of keep-away with Arthur’s hat. The sun was slowly painting the dining room in colors of red and gold, and Spike had to light the lamps before dessert was brought in.

Buffy watched her husband laugh at something Xander had said, the corners of his eyes crinkling and his smile wide and bright. She could watch him be happy like this forever. She brushed a hand over her belly and scooped up the last bite of Dawn’s cobbler.

“What do you think?” Willow asked.

Buffy blinked and turned to her friend. “About what?”

Willow gave her an affectionate smile. “When Xander and Spike go into the city next week to look at some of the fancy newfangled gadgets they’re so fond of talking about, perhaps Winifred can help you around here? Just as a trial run, of course.”

“Of course,” Buffy repeated. Across the table, Dawn was watching Aaron finish his piece of cobbler, her expression utterly smitten. Buffy bit her lip to keep from giggling out loud. It would do her sister good to get out of the house a bit more like other young ladies her age. Aaron might not be up to Spike’s exacting standards, but Buffy doubted there was a man alive who could meet those. She liked the Madison boy well enough, and he seemed to care deeply about his family, a quality Buffy very much approved of. She reached out and gently rested her hand on Spike’s knee under the table. He turned to her with a soft smile and covered her hand with his own.

“Yes, love?”

Buffy took a moment to appreciate that even now, almost five years and four children later, the way he looked at her took her breath away. “When is your cousin arriving?”

“Wesley? Should be here next week. He’s taking the train from New York.”

“Why don’t you meet him in the city when you and Xander go? It’ll give you a chance to get reacquainted with each other.”

Spike lifted an eyebrow. “We barely knew one another as boys, but I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to have another opinion about the equipment for the ranch. He’s been writing nonstop about some new contraption called an engine, supposed to change the world.”

Xander snorted a laugh and looked around hopefully. “There’s nothing more trustworthy than a good horse. Is there another slice of that pie?”

Tara waved a hand at the empty dessert plate regretfully as Spike leaned in to brush a kiss across Buffy’s cheek. “We’ll be gone a few days, kitten. You’ll be all right?” He glanced in Dawn’s direction as Buffy’s sister and Aaron excused themselves from the table and headed for the front porch to watch the stars come out. Tara and Willow both began to clear the table, chattering happily at each other. Xander had gotten up as well, limping towards the kitchen in search of something sweet.

Buffy turned her palm up on Spike’s knee and laced their fingers together. “Tara has a friend we can borrow to help with the household while you’re away.”

Spike frowned. “Dawn can…”

“Dawn does enough,” Buffy said firmly. She leaned in a little, her lips close to her husband’s ear. “Let her enjoy the first flush of her new love. Remember how it was?”

Spike’s knuckles brushed along her thigh as his smile turned slightly wicked and made her heart skip a beat. “I’m reminded every day, beautiful,” he murmured. Buffy felt her face heat up. “Can think of a few choice moments we could reenact tonight.” His lips skimmed along her throat and made her shiver.

“Da!” Charlotte shrieked from somewhere nearby. “Bad Bela!”

The spell broke, and Spike pulled back, grinning sheepishly. “After the children are in bed.”

Buffy laughed as he stood, dropping a kiss onto the crown of her head before he left to mediate whatever dispute had cropped up now. She sat alone for a moment in the dining room and listened to the sound of her friends and family filling the house, content.

“Mama?” Abigail paused beside Buffy’s chair, twisting her loose curls around her fingers.

Buffy pulled her oldest daughter into her lap, resting a cheek on Abigail’s soft hair and inhaling her sweet little-girl scent. “What is it, Abby?”

“Auntie Dawn is on the front porch with Mr. Aaron,” Abby said solemnly. “And they’re kissing.”

Buffy stifled a laugh. Poor Dawn, there was no privacy in this house. “That’s private business between Auntie Dawn and Mr. Aaron, Abby.”

“Okay,” Abigail said, sounding doubtful. “Except Bela said she was going to tell Daddy.”

Buffy sighed and set Abigail on her feet again, getting up from her chair and heading for the front door as fast as she could with a little girl dogging her heels. She made it just in time to see Spike come storming down the hall. “Abby, take your sister to the kitchen and tell Tara I said you can each have another sweet roll.” Buffy said quickly, intercepting Spike before he could reach the door, her hands braced against his chest.

“Buffy,” he protested as their daughters scurried away. “He…” Buffy shook her head, put a finger to her lips and pushed him in the direction of the front parlor. Spike cast a last glance at the front door and allowed himself to be hustled away.

“Sit down,” Buffy said firmly. Spike slumped on one end of the couch, his lower lip sneaking out in a pout. “When have you ever known Dawn to let someone take advantage of her?”

Spike’s lip snuck out a little further. “Never,” he said glumly.

“Never, exactly.” Buffy nodded. “She’s old enough to know her own mind, Spike.” Her tone softened. “She won’t adore you any less.”

Spike crossed his arms and scowled at her. “I don’t like him.”

“You liked him just fine when he was helping you dig that well this summer.” Buffy settled down beside him with a sigh. “Besides, you know he’s planning on taking over the family farm. Wouldn’t it be nice to have Dawn so close by?”

“She’s already right here,” Spike grumbled.

Buffy rolled her eyes. “Well she won’t be forever, so we might as well get used to it.”

Spike pulled her into an embrace, his arms winding around her waist as she rested her head on his chest. “Fine,” he muttered. “But I don’t have to like it.” Buffy smiled against the fabric of his shirt and fiddled with one of the buttons. It was loose enough she made a mental note to put it in her mending pile for later. He was so hard on his poor shirts. Spike slid a hand up into her hair and absently played with her hair, finally relaxing. “You’re happy though, Buffy?” he whispered.

She lifted her head, startled at the wistfulness of his tone. His blue eyes were dark in the dim light of the lamps, his expression serious. “Of course I’m happy.”

Spike shifted them a little, pulling her more fully into his lap and sliding a hand down to her rounded belly. “That’s all I want for you, you know.”

“William.” Buffy reached up and cupped his face between her hands. “You make me so, every day. And I promise you that will never change.”

He let out a long breath and gently cupped the back of her head, drawing her in for a kiss. His lips were soft but the kiss was demanding, his tongue seeking entrance to her mouth and tangling with her own as she melted against him.

“Buff-argh!” Dawn’s voice exclaimed before them.

Buffy pulled back and smiled at Spike, wiping away the moisture pooled under his eyes before they parted further. “I love you,” she whispered.

He smiled sheepishly at her and cleared his throat as Buffy slid from his lap to sit beside him once more. She smoothed down her dress as he addressed her sister. “Sorry, Dawn, didn’t hear you come in.”

Dawn snorted and removed her hand from over her eyes. “Please, you two wouldn’t notice an elephant half the time.”

“Did you want something?” Buffy asked pointedly.

Dawn’s entire demeanor changed, her hands twisting together as her expression turned anxious. “I wanted to, um, I mean, Aaron wanted…maybe this isn’t a good time.”

Spike sighed. “Where is he?”

Dawn flushed, her face turning a delicate shade of pink. “On the porch, but…”

“Send him in,” Buffy said firmly, “and go make sure the girls aren’t running Willow and Tara ragged.” Dawn sent Buffy one last anxious glance before nodding and scurrying off.

Spike reached out and took one of her hands in his own, lifting it up and pressing a kiss to the back of it. Buffy shot him a quelling look. “Try not to frighten him off.”

The corners of Spike’s mouth turned down slightly. “Can’t I scare him a little?”

Buffy fought a smile. “Only a little.”

Spike brightened and sat up a bit straighter. “As you wish, my love.”

There was a timid throat clearing by the door and Aaron came shuffling into view, his hat in his hands. “Um, Dawn, Miss Dawn, said…she did tell you that I wanted to speak with you, Mr. Pratt, didn’t she?”

Spike merely snorted as Buffy waved the boy in. “Come sit, Aaron. Your mother said another one of your brothers is heading to San Francisco. Is it as bustling as they say?”

The boy perched carefully on a chair across from the sofa she and Spike occupied. “There’s certainly work,” Aaron said earnestly. He suddenly looked even more worried than before. “Uh, but I’d much rather be here,” he said quickly. “We’ve been busy on the farm this year.”

“That’s excellent news,” Buffy assured him. Spike kept a hold of her hand, his long fingers caressing hers absently. “I’m glad to know your parents have your help.”

Aaron straightened his shoulders. “Yes, ma’am. I’m even…well, Pa said he’d help me build another house on the farm next spring. For me and…uh, a future missus.”

Spike’s finger’s tightened around hers and Buffy patted the back of his hand gently. “That’s wonderful.” She smiled at Aaron. “Did you have someone in mind?” Spike let out a low growl.

Aaron darted a glance at Spike, his eyes wide and his face paler than normal. “Well, ma’am, I, uh…” He took a deep breath. “I was hoping I might have your—and Mr. Pratt’s—permission t-to court Dawn.” He stared at them both, his hands trembling.

Buffy opened her mouth just as Spike leaned forward, his eyes narrowing as he contemplated Aaron. “I’m sure you’ve heard the rumors about why I came to this town, haven’t you, Aaron?” Spike asked.

Aaron paled further. “Y-yes, sir.”

Spike nodded. “And you remember what happened to the last man who hurt my family?”

Aaron visibly swallowed. “Yes, sir.” His voice was much higher than normal.

Spike’s smile was not reassuring. Buffy barely refrained from rolling her eyes and reminding her husband that Dawn was a grown woman. “Excellent,” Spike said. “Let’s have a drink then.”

Aaron blinked at them owlishly. “Sir?”

Spike was already standing and crossing to the sideboard. It was an elaborate affair, slightly out of place among their more practical furnishings, but apparently it’d been in his family for long enough that he couldn’t bear to part with it. It’d come over from England with her husband’s books. He poured two generous glasses of whisky, adding a splash to a third and greatly watering it down, Buffy saw gratefully. She never had developed a taste for the harder spirits. After a moment’s hesitation, he did the same with a fourth glass. Spike handed a full glass to Aaron before reaching for Buffy’s hand and helping her stand. Aaron hastily stood as well, his hat falling to the floor.

“Dawn?” Spike called. Dawn sheepishly peered in around the doorframe and Buffy hid a smile behind her hand. “You might as well join us.”

Dawn dashed across the room and latched onto Aaron’s arm, squealing happily as Aaron stared at her, looking dazed. “Really?” she asked, sounding thrilled. She glanced at Buffy, who nodded slightly and smiled at her sister.

Spike handed both Buffy and Dawn their watered-down drinks and lifted a glass of his own. “To happiness,” he said.

Buffy’s smile grew. “Happiness,” she echoed with the others, briefly sipping her drink before setting it aside. Dawn made a face at her whisky across from them and Spike finally smiled. Aaron seemed unsure about what had just happened. Buffy figured Dawn would catch him up later.

“Thank you,” Dawn said, grinning at them. Aaron nodded dumbly.

“Now.” Buffy stood up. “Dawn, I’m fairly certain there are some friends around here somewhere who’d love to hear your news, and I’ve got three little girls to find and put to bed.” She smiled at Aaron, making sure to put a hint of steel in her tone. “And what Spike said goes double for me, Aaron, you understand?”

Aaron nodded again and Buffy swept out of the room, happy to have settled at least one problem.

***  

“That’s the last of them,” Spike said, dropping down beside her on the sofa after seeing their guests off. Charlotte had been difficult to the end, refusing to stay in bed while their guests were still there and eventually falling asleep on the sofa while Arthur sat beside her, ever-diligent despite his wide yawns. Willow finally picked up her own sleepy child and ushered her husband away from the sideboard toward the front door, sweeping Tara along in her wake.

Aaron had left already, choosing to walk home after one drink, probably to gather his wits before Amy started interrogating him. Buffy would have to send an invitation to the Madison clan later this week so they could catch up and celebrate the good news. There were only four boys at home now, counting Dawn’s new beau. Buffy was sure her sister would be able to figure out something to feed them all. But that would have to wait until Spike returned from his trip.

Dawn hid a large yawn of her own behind her hand. She got up from the chair she’d been ensconced in and crossed the room. “I’m off to bed. Night, Buffy, Spike.” She paused for a moment, then leaned in and kissed her sister’s cheek, followed by Spike’s. “Thank you.”

Buffy watched her head out the parlor door towards the stairs before turning back to Spike. He was watching Dawn go with a slight frown on his face. She patted her husband’s knee. “No changing your mind,” she told him affectionately.

Spike let out another gusty sigh before climbing to his feet and holding out a hand to help her up. “Come on then, kitten, time for the rest of us to get to bed as well.” He carefully picked up Charlotte, who let out a soft sigh as he cradled her against his chest and kissed the top of her head. Buffy went to blow out the lamps, plunging the parlor into darkness as Spike waited in the hall.

They continued up to the second floor together, Buffy snuffing the lamps as they went with Spike beside her. The stairs creaked its greeting at them as they ascended, making Buffy smile. She still remembered the first time they’d come home, when it had been just her and Spike in this big, rambling ranchhouse, waiting to be filled with their family. They were well on their way now.

Buffy followed Spike down the hall to their daughters’ rooms and peeked in on Abigail and Belinda, who were sprawled out across their beds as deeply asleep as Charlotte. Spike settled Charlotte into her bed and pulled a blanket over her, kissing her forehead and murmuring something Buffy didn’t catch before tiptoeing back into the hall.

He caught Buffy around the waist and bent to kiss her lips, his embrace gentle. “You must be tired, love.”

Buffy leaned against him for a moment before straightening up and smiling at him. “It was a nice night, wasn’t it?”

Spike steered her towards their bedroom, one hand resting intimately against the small of her back. “Very nice,” he assured her.

The lamp was lit in their bedroom, casting a soft glow into the hall. Their bed was a welcome sight as Spike entered the room behind her and closed the door. The air was cool but not too cold yet this time of year, just like when they’d first moved in. So many things tonight were reminding her of their early days together.

Buffy sat on the bed and let out a sigh of relief to be off her feet. She winced slightly as she bent down to unbutton her shoes and Spike was at her side a moment later. “Here, let me,” he said tenderly, kneeling down at her feet and unbuttoning the stiff leather. Buffy relaxed as he slid first one shoe off, then the other, rubbing his thumb against the bottom of her feet for a moment before sliding his hands up under her skirt to caress her calves.

Buffy slowly began to undo the tiny buttons of her blouse as Spike looked up at her. “I believe you promised me a reenactment earlier tonight,” she whispered.

She ran one foot up his thigh and pressed gently against the growing bulge below his belt buckle. Spike’s slow smile made her blood run hot. He caught her teasing foot and lifted it, pressing a kiss against her stocking-covered toes. It never ceased to amaze her how he seemed to delight in loving every part of her body. Of course, she never tired of finding new places on him to kiss as well, so perhaps they were equally matched.

“Did I?” Spike asked innocently. He set her foot on his shoulder and ran his hands up her leg until he found the top of her stocking. He carefully drew it down, his long fingers sliding down her bare leg and making her breath come a little faster. Her fingers trembled as the last button of her blouse slipped free. Spike was watching her closely as he tossed her stocking off to one side and picked up her other foot, starting the process all over again.

“You certainly did.” Buffy slowly arched her back and let her blouse slip off her shoulders, exposing more of her to his view. She was rewarded by the sound of a hitching breath as Spike’s hands paused, her second stocking only halfway off. “Something about reminding me of our first time together?” She smiled coyly. “Shall I go get the poetry book, darling?”

Spike growled and yanked off her stocking impatiently, rising to his knees and sliding his hands up her thighs over her skirts. “Don’t you dare go anywhere.” His hands reached her chemise and he deftly undid the ties, making a happy noise as he leaned forward and nuzzled her cleavage.

Buffy ran a hand through his unruly curls until he looked up at her again. “Are you happy, William?” she asked quietly. She hadn’t been able to stop thinking of earlier this evening, when he’d seemed so melancholy for a moment. Spike stared up at her, his eyes dark in the dim light of the room. His busy fingers stilled in their quest to undo her skirts.

“Buffy,” he said, his voice choked. “I’m certain there’s no man on earth as happy as me. If I were a pauper, or exiled to the far reaches of the world, or…or a monster from a fairytale.” His voice shook slightly. “As long as you’re beside me, I’m happy.”

Buffy cupped his cheek with one hand and bent to kiss him gently, helpless to do anything more. “It’s perfect, then, that all I want is you here with me.” She kissed him once more, just a brief press of her lips against his. “Love me, William?” she whispered against his mouth.

His response was immediate. Buffy found herself flat on her back on the bed with her husband crawling up over her, kissing his way up her throat and nipping at her lower lip, making her gasp. She returned his kisses with enthusiasm, her fingers fumbling with the buttons of his shirt until she gave up and simply yanked, scattering them across the floor. Spike pulled back briefly to tug at the waistband of her skirts, growling in irritation until those buttons too, were long gone. A flash of amusement flittered through her mind as she thought of the mending being added to her list of chores.

Buffy shakily helped him slide her skirts down off her legs, watching as he shed his shirt and then pulled his undershirt over his head. She heard his boots thump to the floor as he toed them off, and she bit her lip as his hands fell to his belt and undid the buckle. She managed to wiggle out of her chemise and was in the process of sliding off her drawers when Spike stopped her. “Wait, love,” he said, his voice low and gruff. “Let me.”

Buffy waited, her breath coming in short gasps and her breasts threatening to escape the top of her corset. She’d have to loosen it even further soon. She propped herself up on her elbows as Spike unfastened his trousers and dropped them to the floor before crawling back onto their bed. He stopped to kiss her rounded belly, his hand sliding over the curve of her stomach like he was communing with their growing child. Buffy felt tears prick at her eyes. She couldn’t ask for a more attentive husband or father to their children. He lifted his head and she caught her breath. If she were blind she’d still be able to see the love written across his face in moments like this.

He carefully hooked his fingers into her drawers, tugging them down off her legs and leaving her bare from the waist down. She watched the muscles in his arms and chest bend and flex in the lamplight, admiring the ridges and grooves the shadows enhanced and deepened as he moved. She could watch him for hours.

Once, the summer after they’d moved into their new home, they’d spent a warm day out at their clearing and Spike had obliged her wish for an encore of the first time she’d ever seen him there. This time though, she’d joined him, laughing and naked as a blue jay in the cool waters of the creek. She’d just begun to show then, too, though they hadn’t known yet that their first child would actually be two.

Spike was slowly moving up over her, kissing an ankle, a knee, the inside of her thigh. He paused, his head between her legs, and glanced up at her before gently pushing her legs further apart. Buffy blushed and wiggled for a moment, even though he’d assured her many times before that he loved to kiss her there. She felt his lips graze her sensitive flesh and whimpered, grasping the bedclothes under her. The stubble of his beard was rough against her bare flesh but that was nothing compared to the sensation of his tongue running up her folds and thrusting into her core.

Buffy let out a groan and felt her thighs tremble as he did it again, using his lips and tongue to tease and coax her until she was a quivering heap of nerves, desperate to feel him moving inside of her. “William,” she gasped. “Please.”

His hands caressed her hips soothingly as she bucked up, her entire body lighting up as though she were a firework and he the match. She cried out, her back arching up off the bed and he moved with her, gently kissing her inner thighs until her trembling subsided. She was lightheaded and her breath was coming in short, shallow gasps as he finally moved again, pulling her upright to lean against his chest.

“My lovely Buffy,” he whispered in her ear as he unlaced her corset, the stays loosening with each rise and fall of her chest. Spike kissed the spot behind her ear and slowly worked his way down her neck, kissing the hollow of her throat as her corset came free and he tossed it aside. His hands slid up her bare back and Buffy sighed, feeling both comforted and exhilarated by his touch. She explored the familiar dips and planes of his torso, the pads of her fingers mapping his body.

He carefully tipped her back so she was laying on the bed once more, covering her body with his own. She could feel his hardness pressing against her thigh as he kissed her breasts before finally, finally pushing inside of her. Buffy clutched at his shoulders as he groaned and dropped his forehead to rest against hers, coming to a halt only when he’d filled her completely.

“You know I love you, Buffy,” he said hoarsely. “Don’t you?”

Buffy cupped the back of his head, her entire body crying out for him as they lay together joined so intimately. “Every moment of every day,” she whispered, her voice shaking. It was hard to keep still, but the moment seemed too important to rush though. Spike kissed her fiercely, one of his hands fisting into her hair while the other gripped her hip, his fingers digging into her skin as she met his intensity.

Her heart was beating double time as he began to move, loving her the way she’d been craving all night. His passion was almost overwhelming, except she could feel the same need coursing through her veins, the drive to show him how much he meant to her. “William,” she gasped, clutching him as tight as she could. He drove into her, panting in her ear as they moved together. “My William.” She closed her eyes and let go, feeling herself float away on that bright spark he lit within her.

He only paused a moment, groaning in her ear as she came back to herself before continuing to thrust inside of her. His calloused fingers were rough against her breasts, making her even more aware of his loving caresses. He gasped her name and the hand in her hair tightened as he slid one hand under her and lifted her hips, pulling her towards him.

Buffy’s entire body was loose and pliant as he urged her up. She grasped his shoulders and leaned in to kiss him, tangling her tongue with his while she regained her bearings. Folding her legs beneath her, she settled into his lap fully and groaned, loving how he filled her so perfectly. Spike’s hands cupped her bottom, keeping them moving together as she hung on, her arms twined around his neck. She muffled her cries of pleasure against the soft skin of his throat while he whispered words of adoration into her hair, his voice low and husky. She wanted to stop this moment in time and bottle it, keeping it tucked away like the treasure it was.

“Buffy,” he groaned against her temple, his hands gripping her behind tightly as his body shuddered through his release. Buffy clamped her thighs tighter against his hips, wanting to prolong the time they spent joined like this. She kissed his shoulder, his neck, his jaw, reveling in the taste of his sweat-slicked skin. Slowly, Spike’s erratic breathing evened out and his grip on her bottom loosened slightly. He returned her kisses and one of his hands came up to rest on her back.

Buffy sighed and tucked her head into the crook of his neck. She thought briefly of trying to find her nightdress, but it seemed like too much bother after such a perfect end to a lovely day.

Spike sighed happily and held her close. “Kitten?” he whispered.

“Hm?” Buffy was struggling to keep her eyes open.

Spike’s hand was rubbing soothing circles on her back. “Have you been thinking about a name for the new little one?”

Buffy shook her head slightly. “We have some time yet.”

“I know, love, but…” The hesitancy in his voice woke her a little. She lifted her head and toyed with the curls at the nape of his neck. “Do you think we might name this one after Dru?”

Buffy’s heart clenched as she met his hopeful gaze. She cupped his cheek and softly kissed his lips. “Of course we can.” She kissed him again reassuringly. “It’s a beautiful name.”

His answering smile was just as beautiful. He carefully tipped her back onto the bed, sliding down to kiss her belly before curling up beside her and slinging an arm over her. “Love you, kitten.”

Buffy smiled drowsily and nestled in against his solid frame. “Love you too,” she murmured, already halfway to dreaming.

***

This time when Buffy woke up, she was more aware of the two sets of memories jostling for attention in her brain. She felt a moment of relief that she wouldn’t actually have to sew all those buttons back on. Something heavy was resting in her lap. Heavy and moving. She managed to crack open her eyes. Spike stirred again, groaning. His head was in her lap. Buffy glared at the back of it.

“Buffy?” Willow was staring at her hopefully, standing nearby. “Wow, that was way faster this time.”

Buffy ignored her, poking at Spike’s bare shoulder. The vampire growled and lifted his head. She narrowed her eyes at him. “Seriously?”

Spike’s brow furrowed. “What?”

Buffy lifted her eyebrows. “ _Seriously_? Drusilla?”

Willow made a sympathetic noise. “I’m sorry, Buffy. But at least now…”

Spike frowned at her. “What’s wrong with that name?”

Buffy’s jaw dropped. “Are you kidding me? You want to name our child after your psycho ex-girlfriend?”

“Hey!” Spike protested.

“Why don’t you get dressed and we can…wait, child?” Willow asked, sounding confused.

“She was my sister!” Spike continued, sitting back on his heels and rubbing his temples.

“That is a whole different set of issues I’m not dealing with right now,” Buffy said in irritation, crossing her arms. “I can’t believe you!”

Spike threw up his hands. “How am I in trouble for this? It wasn’t bloody real!”

Buffy glared at him. “Well, it sure felt real!” She tucked her feet up on the chair and turned away, tears pricking her eyes. She hated coming back from that place, although if Spike thought she was seriously going to have a dozen kids he was insane. She could barely handle taking care of herself. She turned her annoyed gaze on Willow and her friend took a step back.

“That…wasn’t a dusty ending either?” Willow guessed nervously.

Spike made an exasperated noise. Buffy peeked at him out of the corner of her eye. He was kneeling on the floor in front of her just like he had when he’d helped her undress last night. Uh, last dream-night. She remembered how carefully he’d removed her shoes and stockings, his hands caressing her body like he was memorizing it even though they must have spent a thousand nights together in that other place. Spike’s gaze was distant, like he was remembering something too.

He caught her looking and his expression softened. “Buffy,” he said quietly.

Willow looked between the two of them. “You can’t…Buffy, you seriously can’t be thinking...” Willow’s voice was worried. “Maybe I did it wrong again.”

Buffy slowly relaxed, meeting Spike’s gaze steadily. He was watching her with guarded hope, his blue eyes dim in the filtered light of the crypt just like they’d been in their dark bedroom in that other world. “No,” she said calmly. “No, you did it right.”

Spike’s slow smile was just as beautiful in real life as it had been in their dream. Buffy uncurled one leg and hesitantly rested her foot on his knee. Spike didn’t move, but his smile turned slightly leering.

“Uh,” Willow said from somewhere in the distance. “Maybe I should get Tara to do it. Then we’d really know and…Buffy, are you listening?”

Buffy’s foot was creeping up Spike’s thigh as the vampire obligingly spread his legs a little wider. She bit her lip, smiling. “Uh huh,” she said absently. “Tara, happy-place, later.” Her toes traced the inner seam of his jeans until they finally reached their goal. She pressed lightly on the growing bulge between his legs, then a little harder, making him groan out loud.

“Buffy!” Willow exclaimed. Buffy heard a scuffing sound as her friend presumably spun away from them. She trailed her toes up and down the length of Spike’s trapped arousal, watching his face as his bare chest rose and fell. His lips were slightly parted and his eyelids were at half-mast as she teased him, her entire body heating up under the intensity of his gaze.

“Bye,” Buffy said absently. Spike’s lips quirked up in a grin and his fingers skimmed across her ankle. His palm settled across the top of her foot and pushed down as he rocked his erection against her toes, making her tremble and grip the arms of the chair tightly. She barely heard the crypt door slam as Willow fled.

Spike lifted her foot, bringing it to his lips and kissing it. Buffy whimpered and made a mental note to go buy some stockings later. His lips skimmed along the side of her foot and over her calf, lifting her leg higher as he worked his way up to the back of her knee. “Spike,” she gasped.

“Buffy,” he replied reverently.

“Do you really…” She paused, her heart beating a mile a minute as the vampire kneeling at her feet looked at her like she was the most amazing thing he’d ever seen. Buffy reached out a trembling hand, touching his cheek. “It is real, you know,” she said instead.

Spike lowered her foot to the ground and placed his hands on the sides of her thighs, pulling her closer to the edge of the chair. His shirt was hiked up past her hips and he slid his hands under it as he leaned in to kiss her softly. “It feels that way,” he murmured, nuzzling the underside of her jaw and kissing her throat.

“No.” She managed to gather enough of her wits to catch his chin in one hand, tilting his head up so she could look him in the eye. “I mean, it’s real, Spike. This is real for me.” She brushed her thumb across his lower lip. “Okay?”

Spike’s smile was brilliant. His hands crept further up her shirt as he kissed her nose. “Yeah, kitten.”

“Good.” Buffy twined her arms around her neck and her legs around his waist. “Now take me to bed and love me, William.”

He did just that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END


End file.
